soulless cloth cowboy
by blackheart16
Summary: woody has had his pure toy soul stolen from stinky pete and thrown into the many layers of the dark hell realm. with his new companion ruki, will they be able to return to the real world? or rot away into beasts?


**Im sadly canceling the mother and child reunion story and moving on to this one-souless cloth cowboy . yes it is in fact, gonna be a bit emo, but enjoy anyways I DON'T OWN TOY STORY PIXAR DOES, I only own ruki-chan. ok on with the story :D**

**Soulless cloth cowboy chapter 1-who are you?**

Topped aperch a black platform in another dimension, a cloth cowboy sits, crying, with large black wings coming from his back, all have red long lines leading to the center of his chest, connected to the chambers of his heart. He has now become a soulless toy, having no owner and now normal traits a toy should have, turned like this by his worst enemy, pete the prospector. He sits alone and wanting to be with andy again, alas he cant untill he finds his true soul. Instead he is left with an empty shell, lonely and deformed. He hears a slight noise next to him and looks over, and is startled by the sit of a small girl with a purple tail, small pinkish ears, and doll eyes, she has no wings, but a very darkish black heart on her chest. "why are you sad?" she asks him. As if she didn't know, woody thinks, she must be another soulless toy. "who are you?" he asks her "why do u cry, why do u feel pain?" she asks him. What the hell kind of question is that, woody thinks, ive got two huge wings, no soul, and im stuck here untill I find my true soul, and ill never know when that will be. "I cry because I am bound, bound by these wings, leading to the chambers of my heart. I have no escaping this realm without my true soul, unless I kill myself." He replies. The only way he can be free is to free himself of his wings or free himself of the dark soul and return to andys room, where buzz and the others must be missing him deeply. "im also stuck in this realm." The little girl replies "I am looking for my normal body, but alas I cant find it, I don't feel pain though, like you do, my owner knows ill return, she knows im alive." What on earth was this girl saying? Woody wondered, toys weren't supposed to come alive infront of their owners! "if you need help escaping here, I can help you" she replied as her small cat ears twitched. "we can go on a quest to find your soul and bring you home. My name is ruki-chan, who are you?" she asks him. "im woody, sheriff woody." He replies, although he no longer has his badge, just two big bulgy wings. The two start to head off in search of their true bodies and souls.

**Chapter 2-new friends**

Woody and ruki-chan were on the move for a good hour and a half now, trying to make their way through the long, dark realm in hope of finding their bodies and souls, which were being held somewhere by pete, who had one day come into andys room, grab woody, and rip his soul right out of his body, also stealing his heart. The next thing woody knew he was in the realm, trying to despretly find a way out, and now he had found a companion to help him out. They reached a black door that read DO NOT ENTER, DEATH AWAITS YOU, but woody knew it was the only way to find their true selves, if they didn't go through here, they would be stuck here for eternity. The two friends drew in a breath, opened the door and walked in, staying on their guard for any of pete's minions, there they saw many other soulless toys, many all having the same solem expressions as woody did. He saw a rageddy ann doll, now wearing all black with five deformed purple wings, she was already becoming a demon, she didn't have much longer, woody felt bad for her, never being able to find her owner and turning into this dark, crazed beast with no way of returning back to her owner, who must miss her very much. "woody look" ruki pointed to the end of the line of slowly dying toys to a small, dark tunnel, a sign next to it read "toy hell, straight ahead." Woody had a bad feeling in his stomach, almost like he was going to be sick. Were his soul and heart really in there somewhere? He looked at ruki who looked right back. "woody, if you want to see your owner and friends again, we have to go through there." So without anymore thoughts they walked toward the tunnel, woody gave one last tearful look at all the toys who would never find their owners and probably die there. They made it to then tunnel and began crawling towards the opening at the end of the tunnel

**Im so sorry this took forever to upload, but my computers been really acting up lately. Ill try and upload chapter 3, telling how pete the prospector took woody's soul and also telling what happens to woody and ruki chan. Till then ttyl :D**


End file.
